


Skinny Love

by LokiWinchester



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bulimia, Cutting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiWinchester/pseuds/LokiWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is happy to befriend Merlin, and when it becomes something more he is more than happy to stay. But Merlin has some issues, with a mysterious past, evil high school students, and self harm, is Arthur man enough to stay?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Dad?' Merlin called, setting his backpack down by the door. He just got out of school and was excited, thinking maybe this would be the day his letter came.  
When he entered the living room he saw his dad watching some show with supernatural propaganda. Merlin tried not to cringe. "Dad?" seventeen year-old Merlin jumped over the chair next to the couch his father was sitting on. "Dad!"  
"Oh, hey, kiddo," his father said looking over. "What's up?" Merlin resisted the urge to roll is eyes.  
"Have I gotten any mail?"  
One beat.  
Then two.  
"No, not today."  
Merlin blinked. "Um, are you sure? You seemed a little... I don't know. Hesitant."  
"Dammit Merlin, stop bugging me. If you hadn't have gotten accepted to that stupid-" He stopped himself, but not before Merlin realized the meaning behind his words.  
“I- I got accepted? That's-” He wanted to say amazing. “How do you know I got accepted?”  
“I tossed your letter.” There was a deep, uncomfortable silence. Merlin knew his dad could be a jerk, but he never thought he'd do something like this. To throw away Merlin's acceptance letter... that's unforgivable.  
“Why?” Merlin said standing up, red-faced with anger. “How could you do that-”  
“I did what's best! You can't be running off to some fancy school to 'stargaze', when this family needs your help paying the bills.'  
Merlin walked to his father still seated in the chair, “You idiotic bastard!”  
“Merlin-!”  
Merlin had worked so, so hard to get into that school. Graduating there was his dream and his father had tossed it out the window like it meant nothing. The hours he had spent studying, mapping galaxies, memorizing planets, actually doing math all worth nothing with the flick of the fat man's wrist. “Do You realize how hard I worked to get into that school? I have to wait two years to reapply!”  
“You know we can't afford it.” His father said simply, before sipping his beer.  
Merlin was pulling his hair and crying he was so upset. “I. GOT. A. FUCKING. SCHOLARSHIP.”  
Silence.  
Merlin's father held the rim of the cold bottle to his lips. He hadn't known that. Then again, Merlin hadn't told him.  
“This was my one chance to get out of this hell hole and not end up like you and all the other assholes in this town and dammit if you think this will keep me from leaving! I will never end up being the pretentious douche bag who cheats on his wife, sabotages his son's future, and can't pay his own fucking bills-!”   
Merlin's head snapped to the side before he felt his father's fist on his face. He looked so angry; but he also knew Merlin was right. He stalked past his son, lying on the carpet and out the door to the car.  
That was the second to last time Merlin ever saw his father.


	2. Corn Convention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making old friends new ones :)

Arthur Pendragon sat in the back seat of a limo trying to stay out of sight while simultaneously starring out the window. He was embarrassed, but also beyond himself with excitement. He had finally gotten his father to take time off of work and do the thing. Arthur had wanted to do this since childhood; since birth, basically. He was excited, nervous, and anxious all at the same time, but he realised now was probably the only chance he'd ever get to really just have father/son time for the next ever. He knew that he would have to make the most of today.  
“Arthur what is this thing called again? Corn convention, or-”.  
“Comic-con,” Arthur corrected, “The thing is called Comic-con. It's one of the biggest conventions for the nerdy persuasion in America. I think.”  
“Right, you're always so sure of your facts.”  
Arthur smiled despite himself. His father might be a dick, but at least they were talking. “Do we really need a limo to drive around San Francisco?”  
“It is better to arrive looking like a douche bag, than to arrive looking homeless.” Mr. Pendragon said, before pulling out his cell phone.  
“Right. I guess.” Arthur said looking to the window again. He looked at his Batman watch, which he guessed were for six-year-old's but he loved anyway, and estimated that they would be late. Again. His father be damned if they missed hearing the long-awaited Moffat interview. He had a couple questions he wanted to ask about John Watson, and even the sassiest of daleks would not keep him from viewing this spectacle.  
“Does that shirt have anything to do with this corn thing?” Mr. Pendragon asked, interrupting Arthur's thoughts.  
“What- oh, the disk? It's Dave Strider.” He said, rolling up his red sleeves.

***

After waiting in line for, what Mr. Pendragon put as, “Three hours and forty-fucking-five minuets,” they went inside the convention and Arthur was bouncing with joy. He felt he could be himself surrounded by all these nerdy nerds, geeky geeks, geeky nerds, and nerdy geeks. He practically skipped around the place, happy to talk to anyone and explaining as many costumes and fandoms to his father as he could.  
“-And then Sandra cut her hair super short for 'Gravity'.” He was saying when he stopped dead in his tracks and grabbed his father's arm. “Dad, dad, dad-”  
“Ow. What? What?”  
“Do you know who that is? Dad, twenty feet from us there is either a really good cosplayer, or Tom Hiddleston in all his Asgardian glory.”  
Mr. Pendragon rolled his eyes and Arthur sighed. Explaining fandoms to a nonbeliever was like trying to teach trigonometry to a dog. “God, you're dense. Avengers? The movie; The one with Thor, the guy swinging the hammer? Remember his brother, the brunette?”  
He obviously didn't from the blank expression on his face. Hell's bells, Arthur thought, Tom will have to wait. He was not having an comic-illiterate father if he could help it.  
Arthur then dragged his father to the lunch area and ordered Thai noodles.  
They sat at a booth adjacent the Thai stand. It looked exactly like the kind of food court one would see at the mall. There were tables with chairs here and there, and no booths. Their table had a black stand with a white and gray speckled top, which Arthur managed to spill noodles on.  
After tossing the noodles in the trash. Arthur then started explaining to his father all thing Avengers. Starting with Bruce Banner as the Hulk and Captain America being unfrozen, leading up to Loki and the Tesserract. He was using so many expressions and gestures, he didn't notice a rogue hipster walking behind him with a cup of Star Bucks, until Arthur spilled it all over the boy's shirt.  
“Shit! I am so sorry!” Arthur screeched. Was this a bad day or what? He was spilling everything in the food court! He could just tell his father was trying not to laugh. “Seriously, my bad I will by you another coffee.”  
The hipster laughed. He was brunette and had a gray cardigan pulled over a blue and red flannel, with brown a stain via coffee on it. It was also covered in various other colours which, by the looks of it, came from paint. Which sparked something in his memory; he knew someone who always had that problem. Someone who resembled the hipster.  
“Merlin?” Arthur said, napkins in hand.  
“That's my name. And you?” The boy smiled.  
He didn't recognize him.  
Bitch.  
“Arthur. Arthur Pendragon.”  
Merlin had stopped wiping the coffee off of his shirt looked at the tall blonde. “Arthur?” He then hugged the tall jock. “Hey man what's up? I haven't seen you in like -what, nine years?”  
After hugging the short hipster, Arthur stepped back. “Yeah, just after your eighth birthday.”  
“Oh, I remember that!”  
Merlin turned to Arthur's father. “Hey, Mr. Pendragon.”  
“Hello, Merlin.”  
They all exchanged greetings and sat at the table catching up with one another. Mr. Pendragon actually was actually quite enjoying himself. He owned at least four of the companies at Comic-con, and it was intresting and businessmanly intellectual to see the kind of people who were interested in the companies.   
Arthur was captain of the baseball team and actually passing his classes. He hadn’t really had any good friends since Merlin left. He wanted to get his majors in music and business; go to college and maybe, actually, make friends.  
Merlin was a painter, who wanted to study astronomy and astrophysics. He thought the world of art and the world out there were connected by beauty and loved them both.  
He was also actually going back to Camelot. He and his mother were moving in with his uncle.  
“Seriously?” Arthur was excited. Him and Merlin had been the best of friends during childhood. They had done everything together. From school projects to shared holidays with their families. Arthur thought it'd be cool if they could be friends again. “We should hang out again when you move back.”  
Merlin smiled, “Yeah, That'd be pretty cool actually.”  
“Why are you moving back though?” Mr. Pendragon interjected. “I thought your father got a huge promotion or something over here on the East coast.”  
“Well yeah, he did...” Merlin hesitated. “He just... he kind of died.”  
Merlin sipped what was left of his coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clare, did you see the thing??? >:D hahahaha. Sorry this chapter's so shitty bear with me, man.


	3. Chapter 3

“You were not fat as a child!”  
“I was a fat baby and you knew it.”  
Merlin, Arthur, and Mr. Pendragon were standing around the 'corn convention' (which Arthur was not going to forget anytime soon), and discussing Arthur's baby weight.  
“In all fairness he was a round child.” Mr. Pendragon shrugged. He picked up a Dead Pool hat and set it back down, confused at the design.  
“What? Arthur was like the hottest kid in the neighborhood.” Merlin said, incredulous.  
“Damn right I was; still am too.”  
“Oh, you've gotten so humble in the past nine years.”  
Arthur rolled his eyes. “Dad's right, I was a big kid before I was a 'big kid'.”  
“No you weren't. You were pudgy; it was cute.”  
Mr. Pendragon laughed. “You two are still as gay as when you were kids.”  
“We have a very 'Johnlock' relationship.” Arthur deadpanned, throwing an arm over Merlin's shoulder. Arthur was totally enjoying himself. He and Merlin had picked up their friendship where they had left off; like Merlin had never even moved. Merlin had told them how he was bummed about his dad's passing and Arthur was trying his best to keep his hipster's- the hipster's mind off it.  
“You were not fat.” Merlin said finally. “But you were short and totally weak.”  
“WHAT?” Arthur squeaked. “I WAS WAY TALLER THAN YOU. I WAS THE TALLEST KID IN THE NEIGHBORHOOD. TREES WERE SCARED OF ME, I WAS SO DAMN TALL.”  
Mr. Pendragon rubbed at his face with his hand to try and hid his grin. Merlin, instead of being frightened at Arthur's outburst, was laughing his ass off. Arthur always had a tendency to overreact to pointless things, especially when it came to masculinity.  
“You were shorter than me, and I was pretty damn short.”   
“No fucking way.”  
“Dude, at like eight we were both shorter than Morgana. And she was like 4-6.”  
“You may have been short, but I was -and still am- the tallest, strongest, coolest guy in the corn convention.”   
Mr. Pendragon laughed, “The coolest.”   
“The corn convention doesn't even exist.”  
Suddenly Merlin was in a headlock having his hair mussed by Arthur. “Still think I need to get in shape?”  
“Prat!”  
Mr. Pendragon had to turn around and shove his blue swede tie in his mouth to keep from chortling. When he turned around he saw that Merlin was on Arthur's back, chin resting on his son's head.  
“Do you have to give him a pig ride in public, Arthur?” Merlin could barely keep from from falling, Arthur was laughing so hard at the innuendo. Mr. Pendragon just sighed“You two never could act like heterosexuals.”  
“Heterosexuals?” Merlin asked. “I don't understand that reference.”  
Arthur smiled, and started skipping around aimlessly.  
Mr. Pendragon rolled his eyes, “Where are you two going?” Mr. Pendragon just sighed and followed as the two boys walked off. Actually the one boy walked and the other sat on his back.

* * *  
“Whoa child, do I see Homestuck merch over yonder?” Merlin said shading his eyes.  
Arthur didn't have to shade his eyes since he had aviators. “Well I do declare.”   
“Merch table bound!” Merlin said slapping Arthur's shoulders.  
The three of them made their way over to the Merch table.  
Mr. Pendragon started talking to the workers. The booth was being worked by independent buissiness owners, who hand made most of their stuff. (“Hand made? Wow, that is impressive.”)  
Merlin and Arthur however were being dorks. Still.  
“Whoa, bro. Move.” Merlin said, poking Arthur in the cheek with his finger.  
“Ow. Why?”  
“Bend over, man. I want to see the cup real quick.” Arthur bent, and Merlin reached for a pretty sick DaveJohn cup. It was a cup with two men on it, one in red one in blue, It looked like a coffee mug, except it had a handle and no lid. “Dude. It's our cup.”  
“How?”  
“Dude, we are Dave and John. But like, platonic. Even if you do look ridiculous in aviators.”  
“What?”  
“Enough with the one word answers, you royal prat.” Merlin reached in his pocket and pulled out a twenty, set it on the table, and took the coffee cup-mug.  
“Whoa, dude. It's only like three bucks.”  
“Give me six then?” Merlin shrugged.  
“Yo, can I stand up now?” Arthur asked. “Bro- stop poking me. Bro, do you really need six mugs?”  
“Come on, man. Everyone needs six cups.”  
They then argued over whether it was a mug or a cup; and if Arthur saw Merlin put another twenty on the table after taking the six cups, he didn't mention it.


	4. Lonely Thinking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. ^^' I added two chapters (hope it makes up for it)

Arthur sat on his bed plucking at his guitar and feeling dejected. It had been two weeks since the corn convention and Merlin still had yet to move back. Not only that, but the Moffat interview had been shit. If avoiding topics was an Olympic sport, that man would win it.  
“Arthur. Food. Do things. Leaving. Bye” Mr. Pendragon called from the first floor. Arthur's father had gotten called into work again, because the people he paid to do work were completely incompetent  
Sighing, Arthur got up from bed and crossed the room to his bookshelf. Stuck between two books was his old notebook. Everyone who had seen it thought it was a diary, that's why he hid it in plain sight. It was a journal... of sorts. It was full of music Arthur had written in his down time. Whenever he was sad, happy, or any other emotion, he would try to pull something out of it and stick it in this book. As girly as he thought it was (actually he didn't think it was girly, but his father and his mates would) he kept at it anyway.  
Arthur opened the old book, pen in hand, and looked around the room. I really should get to cleaning it. He thought. He had a few clothes on the floor next to his hamper, but it was clean for the most part. Arthur liked his room and wished it could be messier. He was sitting in a old, rocking chair in the corner of his room next to a tall, brown bookshelf alongside his dresser. On his right side there was a black desk with his nick knacks all over it, along with his laptop. A well worn, red and gray couch sat facing him on the wall opposite, next to his closet and bedroom door; up against his fourth wall, under his window, sat his bed.  
After about a quarter of an hour, Arthur rolled his head on the back of the chair and groaned, “What the hell do I write about?” He shook out his blonde hair, and bounced his foot against the carpet, trying to think. “Damn.”  
He decided to take a trip to a coffee shop, because caffeine always helped him think. So after putting on his cameo jacket over his black hoodie, pulling on some decent jeans, grabbing his sneakers, and skate board, he headed towards, 'The best damn coffee shop in town.'


	5. Coffee and Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee Shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finished punching mirrors, only to find out my computer programme had a backup system which indeed dive save the chapter, (and my soul). So I should be able to add yet another chapter for you lovelies later. :3

When Arthur arrived at the coffee shop, he felt like shit. He had slipped off of his board, got slapped by an old lady, and was almost hit by a car. Oh, and it was raining. He just shook the water off of him, walked past the fireplace, and up to the counter. “Hey, Gwaine.” He said shivering.  
“It's Gwen, and you're soaking wet. You want your usual?” The taller woman questioned.  
“Yeah, thanks.” Arthur replied. “Oh, and sorry, Gwen.”  
She waved a hand. “All is forgiven.”  
He smiled, “Your dreads look nice by the way,” he added before taking a chair next to the fireplace. He observed the few scattered tables and their occupants for what seemed like a moment, before his name was called.  
When Arthur arrived at the counter Gwen raised her eyebrows. “Arthuuuuuurrrr.”  
“No.”  
“But-”  
Nope. I know that look. That little mischievous eyebrow twerking thing. No. We are not setting me up with some random girl. Or guy.” He grabbed his drink and turned to leave, but not before Gwen grabbed his arm.  
“I know there is only one man for you and it looks like he has up and graced us with his presence.” She let go of his arm and nodded to the front door, where Arthur heard a little bell chime. A boy in a black leather jacket with headphones on walked in the door. Arthur's phone went off, and upon answering, he promptly dropped it in his coffee. He cursed, although it couldn't be heard over Gwen's laughing. Why wasn't there a lid on it?  
Arthur jumped when he turned and saw that Merlin had walked up to the counter.  
“Arthur, do you always get so nervous over a phone call?”  
“Shut up, you idiot.”  
“Arthur!” Gwen slapped his arm. “Be polite. What can I get for you?”  
“Uh, I'll have whatever Arthur had I guess.” Noticing the sweater and the skirt he added “I'm Merlin. What do I call you ma'am?”   
“I'm Gwen.” She said extending a hand.  
“Figures a pretty girl would have a pretty name.” Merlin said, kissing her hand formally. Gwen raised her eyebrows at Arthur. Arthur felt a pang in his chest.  
He scoffed, “Real smooth, MER-lin. Trying to get in her pants already?”  
“It's called being polite, you prat.”  
“Would you two quit it? I have customers.” Gwen said shooing them away. “And Merlin, I would suggest you find yourself some better company.”  
Arthur grunted as he and Merlin took up a couch by the fireplace.  
“So what brings you here, Merlin?”  
Merlin rolled his eyes. “We're just moving things into the house. I think we're going to leave for three or four days and come back. It should be done by then. The moving and such.” Merlin shrugged, sipping his coffee. “This tastes like shit by the way.”  
“Personal preference?” He said taking Merlin's coffee. “By the way, the leather jacket? I dig. I'm liking the punk look. When did that happen?”  
“Oh that.” Merlin blushed. “It's been like that for a while. My mom just wanted me to look y'know- normal for when the relatives showed up at the fu- at the thing.”  
“Merlin-”  
“And the jacket's fake. Well not fake like it's not a jacket; it's not real leather. Couldn't do that to cows. Deer. They're nice enough to me.” He said. “How's school? When does it start, again?”  
Arthur could tell Merlin was not in the mood to talk about his father. So he threw his arm around his friend's shoulders and played along.  
“School starts in like two, three weeks. You should be back by then.” He couldn't help but notice how Merlin kept tapping his foot and rubbing his hands together.   
“Yeah. It's only four days. Then high school.” Merlin did not look to be enjoying himself in the slightest.   
So Arthur placed a hand on Merlin's thigh.  
Arthur leaned into Merlin and whispered seductively.  
“Hail Hydra.”

****  
“It's your fault we got kicked out of there.”  
“No dude.”  
“We are walking at night, through the rain -on the wrong side of the road, mind you- to go to our respective houses when we could be cuddling in a nice ole' coffee shop, but no-” Merlin was cut off by the sound of Arthur's laughter.  
The night was quiet with only the slight pang sound of the rain hitting pavement. There were neat rows of houses on either side of the street. Two story houses painted pale, pastel hues of blue, green, and yellow. Each house was uniform in their green, well kept lawns, with white picket fences, and there was no deviation between each garden. It wasn't dark, despite the weather, and the boys still had many blocks to walk.  
“You didn't have to freak out on me!”  
“Dude, I've loved Captain America since birth! I came out of the womb with a fucking shield.”  
“Merlin no-”  
“He breathes red, white, and blue. He exhales justice-”  
“How do you walk in those tight pants, Merlin?”  
“-Captain America is practically one of the founding fathers of our nation.” Merlin continued, oblivious to the aforementioned innuendo.  
Arthur groaned.  
“He was the first Avenger. He's like 90 years old and he's still beating up bad guys. Screw Lady Liberty, Captain America should be welcoming foreigners to the states. You are standing -walking- here hailing Hydra, when Captain America punched Hitler in the face over 200 times. Can you do that? No, you can't. Because you weren’t cool enough to get into the military ineligible, let alone get the girl. Or guy. He saved Bucky and like 180 other guys from from doctor short-ass's crazy mediocre torture behind enemy lines. He then crashed a ship into the ocean, when he had a date. A date. He froze but he fucking survived! He's like a bear. He wasn't a little teddy bear any more. Oh no, Steve's a fucking grizzly. The great big grizzly bear of justice-”   
“OH MY GOD, MERLIN STOP.” Arthur was bent over crying, he had been laughing so hard. “Merlin I love you man, but shut the hell up.”  
Merlin was a bit miffed. “Damn it, Arthur. How can you not appreciate Steve Rogers?”  
“I can, I can. Even though I haven't seen you in years, I still remember second grade, the way you used to always ramble on and on, though, about the great Captain Steve Rogers..”  
Merlin just sighed. Arthur wondered if he sill had the superhero sheets from when he was nine.  
“Speaking of Captain America, there's gonna be a demonstration downtown tomorrow. I was wondering if you wanted to go. You know before you leave.”  
“Arthur, that has nothing to do with Captain America.”  
Arthur felt deflated. He didn't realise until know how badly he had wanted Merlin to go. Arthur thought he had been getting along well with out him. Was he wrong? He had a lot of friends now, but none of them were Merlin. Maybe things weren't the same as when they were kids. Maybe Merlin had changed more than he thought. Sure, Arthur knew he matured, but he could have lost a lot of things that made Merlin, well... Merlin.  
“Secondly, I would need to know what this is about before I give my support.”  
Arthur grinned; he felt as happy as a child. It shocked him how his mood could change so drastically. “Really? Um, yeah, I mean cool. It's just that a couple of the city council members want to get rid of a lot of books in the school's library. The public one too.”  
“That's terrible.” Merlin always had a love for literature, and could never wrap his mind around the idea of banned books.  
“I know. Insane.” Merlin could feel the mood suddenly turn somber. “And I'm not a great lover of the arts, myself, but if someone wants to research something they are passionate about, the city council has no right to tell them not to. If they don't want their kids reading that shit, that's fine. They can't go around telling other kids what not to read though. That's ludicrous.”  
Merlin was astonished. He'd never heard Arthur talk like that before. A lot must have changed.  
They walked past the town church's statue of the virgin Mary. It was silent for a moment before Merlin spoke up.  
“What kind of books?”  
Arthur took a deep breath. “Ah, you know. You're average one's about moral or civil rights. Racism, new age, free thinking, feminism, LGBTQ subjects.”  
“LGBT?” Merlin and Arthur turned onto a side street. The houses still looked uniform, except much older. They had a sense of belonging about them.  
“Lesbian, gay, bisexual, transgender, queer.” Arthur said looking at nothing in particular.  
“Oh.” Merlin spoke quietly. Almost as if he was ashamed.  
“Oh?”  
“Yeah, um.” Merlin looked around, uncomfortable. All the houses loomed over him. They used to be a comfort to him, but now he felt as if there were eyes everywhere, watching him. Lying in wait for him to take a misstep. “Look I fully support this, believe me. I just can't go to the protest though.”  
“Okay.” Arthur felt something was off by the way Merlin was shuffling his feet; breathing a little to quickly. “Merlin, it's okay if you can't-”  
“My house is right here. Not my house the place I'm staying. I mean- I gotta go I'll see you later Arthur.” Merlin said quickly, seemingly in one breath, and dashed up to the house. Leaving in the rain a very confused and concerned blonde.


	6. A Sleep Like the Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. If you don't like burning skin and illness I recommend you skip this chapter

"Arthur, where have you been?" Mr. Pendragon called from the kitchen.  
The younger Pendragon closed the door. "Corn convention."  
Arthur chuckled when he heard a faint "motherfucker," from his dad.  
The house smelled, as it always did, of burnt food. Ever since Arthur's mum had left them, his dad had been trying - unsuccessfully- to cook delicious dinners that neither smelled, nor tasted good. Arthur couldn't complain though, at least his dad hadn't lost his shit after his mum stepped out. He had realized at a young age that, no matter how much of a massive douche his father was, he was still here and that's what counted.  
Arthur walked into the kitchen, gagged, backtracked, and sat on the stairs. He had passed through the living room to get to the stairs, but he could still see the kitchen only a yards or two away. He could still smell it too, but at least it was bearable from the steps.  
“Dad, how do you deal with people?” Arthur addressed his father professionally, though he felt like a child again, scared.  
“I talk to them, Arthur.” Mr. Pendragon leaned on the counter, giving Arthur his full attention. “Why do you ask?” Usually the whole eye contact thing would make Arthur nervous, but his dad always showed him this sort of respect; it was mutual.  
“You remember Merlin, right?”  
“Brunette, scrawny kid? You spilled coffee on him? Lived down the street? Been in love with him since you were three?” Arthur would have been denying this kind of accusation left and right, but his dad knew him too well.  
“Yeah, that's the one.” Arthur now realised his coming out experience is basically that his father had known his whole life. “He just seems really bummed out all the time. Like he's scared of everything.”  
“Well if I remember correctly- and I do,” Arthur rolled his eyes as Mr. Pendragon put noodles in boiling water. “A little blonde boy I know used to have that same problem. Still does.”  
Arthur pulled the frayed hem of his jeans. “What're you saying?”  
“Arthur if you were off your medication you might be in the same boat he's in.”  
It was quiet for a few moments. The steam from the boiling water rose to the ceiling and out the window into the cold, stormy night air.  
“So you think Merlin's crazy too?” Arthur whispered, resting his hand on his cheek.  
Mr. Pendragon stopped stirring the noodles, “Arthur, Merlin's not crazy. He's just like the rest of us.”  
Arthur opened his mouth then closed it, realising there was nothing he could add. He stood and started to head to his room. “Take a shower. And turn off your damn fan.”  
Arthur rolled his eyes and, after a trek up the stairs and down a short hallway, rolled into bed; soaking clothing and all.  
***  
The blonde tried to speak only to feel his lungs begin to fill. Arthur opened his eyes to see his father, his mother, teachers, and schoolmates all swimming, all breathing. Arthur noticed their Medieval looking clothing and wondered why they wore it. He could, though underwater, smell the age of them. He felt rather than heard rolls of thunder under waves of water, followed by lightening sending shocks into his metal breastplate, electrifying the top of his head to the bottom of his feet. The water began to heat up his metal armour, boiling his skin. The shadowed figures that resembled those he knew seemed to merge together, blurring, laughing. The face he was looking for, the only one that mattered, was no where to be seen.  
Arthur woke with a start then lay back down feeling his head rush. He groaned, his face feeling flush. His arms ached and his head hurt. His bed was soaking, as was his clothing; down to the puddles of water in his shoes.  
He shuddered.  
Arthur was about to call for his dad, but the moment he opened his mouth he fell into a coughing fit. He shivered, feeling as if he were choking.  
“Arthur?” He heard a voice call from somewhere. He couldn't respond due to the fluid in his throat and his incessant coughing. His head was spinning and his vision was darkening. He heard footsteps climbing the steps and the door creak; alerting him to the fact that someone had entered his room.  
“Fucking hell.” He detected something a bit off in the voice, something he wasn't used to. Although he couldn't hear it to well over the ripping sound in his throat. He heard the footsteps recede quickly and return. A hand pulled him up out of the pillow he was coughing into and another shoved a glass in his face. “Water.”  
Arthur drank without hesitation. He felt the bed dip beside his leg. “What are you doing here, Merlin?” And why is your hair blue? Coughing kept him from adding.  
“I knew you were an idiot, but sleeping in wet clothes? Really?” Merlin pushed the hair back from Arthur's face gently, laying a cold hand on his cheek. “You're burning.”  
Arthur wasn't sure it was because he was sick.  
“Dad,” Merlin's old habit- referring to Mr Pendragon, “Asked me to pop in and check up on you in case you caught pneumonia. Probably should've woken you up hours ago.” He shrugged apologetically and stood up off of the bed. “Come on, get up.”  
Arthur rolled over back onto his face. He wasn't sure which was worse: freezing or getting up. Merlin made the choice for him, however, when he pulled Arthur up by the arm, causing his head to swim. Standing up was definitely worse. Arthur turned around while Merlin wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him steady. Merlin looked on concernedly as Arthur coughed into the elbow of his left arm, while trying to fix the bed with his right. Merlin, unable to continue watching, helped fix the sheets. Although he would wash them later.  
Merlin then dragged (more like carried) Arthur down the hall to the bathroom door “Take a shower,” He said sitting the blonde down on the toilet seat. “And dry off this time.” He added making his exit. Merlin threw some clothes at Arthur before he could come up with a sassy retort.  
After setting them down Arthur stumbled into the shower; leaving Merlin to sit in the hallway. He turned on the hot water in the oversized shower and let it run down his back for a few minutes. He thought about his dream. He didn't like water. Drowning, swimming, living, dying. He hated it, this endless cycle of an unstoppable force. It scared him. Brought out all his worst fears. He felt like one day he would drown and that would be the end of Arthur Pendragon. No one would save him and no one would remember him. Arthur assumed this was why he was such a perfectionist with everything. Perfection isn't easily forgotten. He shuddered at his sister's voice in his head. She always pointed out that his obsession with perfection is what would always make him imperfect.  
Arthur turned off the water and climbed out when he felt like he would keel over. Partially dried off, he dragged on his boxers; realising that's all Merlin gave him, he grabbed the grey Fall Out Boy sweater out of a laundry bin in the corner and pulled it over his head.  
As a refreshed Arthur opened the door Merlin pouted. “You found a shirt.”  
Arthur just yawned and rolled his eyes, walking to the guest bedroom. Merlin trailed behind, dragging his feet on the faded blue carpet. He stopped in the doorway, leaning on the post. Arthur, on the other hand, had collapsed face first onto a twin-sized bed.  
“I should get going. Do you need anything?” Merlin questioned. Arthur nodded and motioned for him to come closer. Merlin sighed and made his way over to the bed only to be promptly pulled onto it from Arthur's tug on his plaid pants.  
“'M good, thanks.” Arthur mumbled into his shoulder  
Merlin sighed before shrugging off his jacket, feeling Arthur's arms slink around his waist. “Overbearing posh bastard.”  
“Not offended.”  
Merlin kicked off his shoes and ran a hand through Arthur's hair. Arthur thought he had forgotten to dry it off, but it felt dry now with Merlin's hand in it. Arthur was too tired to dwell on it. Instead Arthur hummed a song to help him fall asleep. And if he sang under his breathe he didn't notice it.  
“Just one mistake is all it will take. We'll go down in history. Remember me for centuries...”  
He could’ve sworn he felt Merlin stiffen next to him, but only had a few moments to dwell on it before he fell into a deep sleep. A sleep like the dead.


End file.
